


Stories from the Underworld

by thegracedlady



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Other, big bro charon, hephaestus and aphrodite actually love each other thanks, literally the only 2 stable relationships are hades&phone and heph&dite, styx is a sweet child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegracedlady/pseuds/thegracedlady
Summary: A collection of tales brought to you from the Underworld.





	Stories from the Underworld

 

She hears each one, every time someone swears on her river, she knows. “I swear on the Styx” She remembers their promises and knows when they’re broken.

It’s like a harsh tug on her heart when someone breaks their promise, the pain in her chest causes her to cry. Charon tries to comfort her when the pain gets bad, promising that someone will punish them for breaking a solemn vow. The child goddess doesn’t want that, she wants them to stop making promises.

Do not swear on the Styx unless you can keep your promise.

Do not take these vows lightly, her river keeps what it takes.


End file.
